TELL ME WHAT IS LOVE
by Song Je Ra
Summary: "Hiks…hiks…Tuhan, kumohon selamatkan kami, hiks…" / "DO KYUNGSOO, berhenti Kau! Kau tidak akan bisa lolos dari kami!" /KAISOO/YAOI/M-PREG
**TELL ME WHAT IS LOVE**

Cast : EXO

Pair : KAISOO and other

Rate T

"Hiks…hiks…Tuhan, kumohon selamatkan kami, hiks…" / "DO KYUNGSOO, berhenti Kau! Kau tidak akan bisa lolos dari kami!" /

Warning :

Yaoi, Boy love, Typo, bahasa vulgar, OOC, M-PREG

hanya mengambil keadaan dan kondisi masyarakat periode Dinasti Joseon tapi tidak ada kaitannya sama sekali dengan sejarah kerajaannya.

Tidak terima bash atau flame, Tidak suka tidak usah baca ! silahkan tinggalkan saja fic ini !

* * *

 ** _PROLOG_**

 _Tap tap tap_

 _Suara langkah kaki terdengar menggema di sepanjang koridor istana. Seorang pemuda bertubuh mungil dan bermata bulat indah menolehkan kepalanya kebelakang, memastikan jarak antara dia dan orang-orang yang tengah mengejarnya tetap terjaga. Langkah kaki kecilnya kian bertambah cepat seiring suara beberapa orang yang tengah mengejarnya bertambah nyaring memasuki indra pendengar._

 _"Berhenti kau penghianat!"_

 _Suara sekelompok orang itu memanggil-manggil pemuda itu. Langkah kaki kecil pemuda itu semakin cepat , menuruni anak tangga di taman istana itu. Tubuh mungil itu terus berlari tergopoh-gopoh. Sebelah tangannya memegang perutnya yang terlihat mulai membuncit. Ia ingin berhenti disaat rasa sakit pada perutnya kian menjadi, namun ia urungkan niatnya itu, tak ada jaminan ia dan bayi di dalam kandungannya selamat jika ia berhenti berlari._

 _Nafas pemuda bertubuh mungil itu semakin memburu, detak jantungnya kian berpacu cepat, seolah-olah tak ingin kalah dengan langkah kakinya yang juga semakin cepat._

 _"DO KYUNGSOO, kubilang berhenti! Kau tidak akan bisa lolos dari kami!"_

 _Lagi, suara itu mememanggil pemuda itu, terdengar semakin nyaring memasuki indra pemuda bernama DO KYUNGSOO itu. Ia menoleh, pandangannya mulai memburam karena air mata yang terus saja mengalir dari mata indahnya. Lagi, ia meringis menahan rasa sakit pada perutnya. Ia mengelus lembut perutnya berusaha menenangkan bayi di dalam kandungannya sambil melangkah dengan langkah yang mulai terseok- seok._

 _"Tenanglah sayang, Tahanlah sebentar lagi. Eomma berjanji semuanya akan segera berakhir.. uhh…" udara malam kian mendingin, namun keringat tak hentinya mengalir keluar dari kulit halus itu, Keringat dingin terus mengaliri seluruh inchi kulitnya, Hanbok yang digunakannya kini telah basah karena keringat. Tak ada yang bisa membantunya sekarang mengingat orang yang paling diharapkan dapat menyelamatknnya telah tiada._

 _"Hiks…hiks…Tuhan, kumohon selamatkan kami, hiks…" tangis putus asa itupun pecah. Tak kuat lagi menahan rasa sakit pada fisik dan hatinya._

 _Langkah kaki kecil pemuda itu semakin melambat. Terus berlari akan membuat rasa sakit pada perutnya semakin menjadi, namun jika berhenti, segerombolan orang itu tentu takkan membiarkan ia dan bayinya hidup. Ia terus melangkah melewati rumah demi rumah penduduk , jarak antara dia dan segerombolan orang itu semakin dekat. Ia tak memiliki pilihan lain selain kembali berlari dan terus berlari mengabaikan rasa sakit yang menjalari seluruh tubuhnya._

 _Kyungsoo melangkah semakin jauh dari desa dan berlari menuju hutan, ia akan bersembunyi di sana, jauh didalam hutan dan mencari tempat untuk mengistirahatkan tubuhnya yang sudah semakin lelah sejenak._

 _Ia mendudukan dirinya dibalik sebuah pohon besar dan tinggi ditengah hutan, ilalang-ilalang tumbuh tinggi disekelilingnya,Kyungsoo berusaha menyembunyikan seluruh tubuhnya disana , berharap segerombolan orang itu tak menemukan dirinya._

 _"Kemana perginya penghianat itu, cepat sekali dia menghilang?" ucap seseorang dari segerombolan kelompok itu, ketika target yang mereka cari tak ditemukan._

 _"Sial! Jangan sampai dia lolos, dia dan bayinya harus mati." ucap seorang dari kelompok itu lagi._

 _"Cepat cari ke arah Barat! Jangan sampai yang mulia semakin murka" perintah seorang pria yang merupakan pemimpin kelompok itu._

 _Akhirnya segerombolan orang itu berlari menyusuri arah Barat hutan itu, tanpa tahu target yang mereka cari tengah bersembunyi dibalik pohon tak jauh dari tempat mereka berada._

 _Sementara itu, Kyungsoo yang tengah bersembunyi bisa sejenak menghela nafas lega, ketika segerombolan orang itu telah menjauh. Tangannya masih setia mengelusi perutnya yang tak kunjung reda sakitnya. Kyungsoo mencoba bertahan, ia mencoba bangkit dari duduknya dengan tangan kiri berpegangan pada pohon besar itu untuk menjaga keseimbangan tubuhnya yang semakin berkurang akibat rasa sakit yang menderanya. Sedang tangan kanannya ia gunakan untuk menopang perut bagian bawahnya._

 _Ia mulai melangkah berlawanan arah dengan segerombolan orang yang tengah mengejarnya tadi. Ia melangkah dengan langkah kecil yang terseok, sungguh tubuhnya sudah sangat lelah, ia hanya ingin beristirahat dengan bayi di dalam kandunganya, hanya itu. Tapi tidak, tak ada pilihan lain selain terus melangkah jika ingin selamat._

 _Namun, baru beberapa langkah ia melangkahkan kaki, fisiknya sudah tak dapat diajak kompromi. Kepalanya terasa sangat sakit, dan.._

 _Bughhh…_

 _Kyungsoo tersandung kakinya sendiri, sehingga ia jatuh dengan posisi telungkup. Perut buncitnya menghantam tanah dengan begitu kuat._

 _"AARRRGGGGHHH"_

 _Kyungsoo berteriak kesakitan, tubuhnya bergetar hebat. Bibir bawahnya ia gigit untuk melampiaskan rasa sakitnya. Perut buncitnya yang sejak awal terasa sakit kini semakin menyakitkan karena membentur tanah. Kyungsoo berusaha untuk bangkit dari posisinya namun ia tak dapat menggerakkan tubuhnya, bahkan seujung jari pun._

 _Tubuhnya serasa remuk .Wajahnya sudah memucat, pandangannya semakin lama semakin buram hingga akhirnya semuanya menjadi gelap._

 _Kyungsoo jatuh ke dalam kegelapan._

 _._

 _._

* * *

 **TBC**

 **Yo yo yo readers ~~~~**

 **Masih ingatkah readers dengan Je Ra ? ingat dong ~ iya kan ~ iya dong~~ *apaan sih #dilempar readers :P**

 **Je Ra Come Back lagi nih dengan fic baru buatan Je Ra, masih Prolog sih. Tapi gimana? Baguskah? Jelekkah? Membosankankah? Je Ra butuh komen, kritik dan saran readers untuk fic ini. Kalau bagus dan banyak yang suka bakal Je Ra lanjutin tapi kalau nggak Je Ra stop sampai disini ajha. Akhir kata….**

 **Silahkan tinggalkan jejak anda para reader di kotak review di bawah #nujuk kotak review.**

 **Sekian dan terima Dio.**


End file.
